missingchildrenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Daisja Marie Weaver
Nine-month-old Daisja was last seen in Dallas, Texas on June 10, 2009. Her mother, Tamaira Creagh, said she was kidnapped by an intruder from their apartment at the Oak Run Apartments complex in the 5800 block of Preston Oaks Road. Tamaira (who was 6 months pregnant at the time) stated a man came into the apartment at approximately 11:40 p.m. and tried to sexually assault her. She fought him off and he fled, taking Daisja as he went. She was unable to provide a description of the assailant. The family was in the process of moving at the time, to another apartment seven miles away in the 18900 block of Marsh Lane. Daisja's father, Alandus Kjeman Weaver, wasn't in the apartment when the alleged abduction occured; he had taken some of their belongings to the new apartment. Police stated Daisja's parents gave conflicting and changing stories about their daughter's disappearance, and as a result an Amber Alert wasn't issued for twelve hours after the alleged kidnapping took place. Tamaira soon recanted her story. On June 15, 2009, Alandus was arrested and charged with tampering with physical evidence, and a few days later, Tamaira was arrested on the same charge. Investigators stated they had reason to believe Daisja had not been kidnapped by a stranger, but was in fact murdered by her father. According to court documents, Tamaira left the baby in his care on June 8th while she was at work. When he came to pick her up at her job at 9:00 p.m., Daisja wasn't with him and he said he'd given her a bath and left her home alone. When Tamaira and Alandus arrived at their new apartment on Marsh Lane, Daisja was lying on the floor, naked, wrapped in a towel; her body was cold, she wasn't breathing and she had no heartbeat. She also had several bruises on her face, back and abdomen. Tamaira made unsuccessful attempts to revive Daisja and asked Alandus what happened, and he became violent and threatening and refused to answer. He told her they should make up a story about Daisja being kidnapped, and the next day after Tamaira finished work, she and Alandus went to Lewisville Lake. Alandus threw the infant's body, tied to a sandbag, off the Interstate 35 bridge. Alandus punched Tamaira several times in the fist to make it look like a kidnapper assaulted her. Tamaira said that she lied earlier because she was afraid of Alandus. She claims she had been a long-time victim of his abuse. Alandus at first maintained he was innocent of involvement in Daisja's disappearance and that the baby was alive. On July 2, 2009, he changed his story and said he had accidentally drowned his daughter while bathing her in the kitchen sink. He took police to the Interstate 35 bridge to show them the exact spot where he'd thrown Daisja's body over the rail. Alandus was then charged with capital murder. This charge was later withdrawn and he was charged with felony murder. At Alandus's trial in the spring of 2010, he changed his story again and blamed Tamaira for Daisja's death. Alandus stated that she smothered the infant and then threw her body in the creek behind their apartment. The jury disbelieved his account, however; he was convicted of felony murder and sentenced to life in prison. Police have made several searchs of Lewisville Lake looking for Daisja's corpse, but they found nothing, and they don't plan to search further. They stated the lake was full of debris and visibility was very poor. Foul play is suspected in Daisja's disappearance due to the circumstances involved. Daisja has brown hair and brown eyes. According to her family, Daisja was born prematurely and has medical problems as a result. Category:Missing by Year Category:2009